


Squeak!

by linvro21



Series: Supervillain!Verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, Crack, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 03:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linvro21/pseuds/linvro21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Squeak squeak SQUEAK squeak'y.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squeak!

**Squeak!**

“Squeak squeak squeak squeak.”  
“Squeak, squeak squeak squeak squeak.”  
“Squeak'y squeak squeak!”  
“Squeak squeak squeak squeak, squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak?”  
“Squeak squeak SQUEAK squeak'y.”  
“Squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak?”  
“Squeak'y squeak squeak squeak.”  
“Squeak, squeak squeak'y squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak squeak.”

“Squeak squeak squeak squeak.”  
“SQUEAK, squeak squeak squeak squeak!”  
"Squeak, squeak squeak squeak squeak."  
“Squeak'y squeak squeak squeak.”  
“Squeak, squeak'y squeak.”  
“Squeak squeak!”  
“Squeak, squeak'y squeak.”  
“Squeak'y squeak squeak squeak?”  
“Squeak'y squeak squeak squeak?”

“SQUEAK'Y SQUEAK SQUEAK SQUEAK!!!”

 

 

_The following translation was made possible by Google Translate..."_

**Banana!**

“I saw it first.”  
“No, I saw it first.”  
“It's my banana!”  
“How do you know, does it have your name on it?”  
“But I LOVE banana's.”  
“Maybe it belongs to Jensen?”  
“Let's split the banana.”  
“Yes, and let's keep it a secret from the others.”

“I will get it.”  
“NO, I will get it!”  
"Ssst, Jared is right there."  
“Let's get it together.”  
“Hej, it's stuck.”  
“Pull harder!”  
“Here, I'll help.”  
“What's that strange sound?”  
“What's that strange liquid?”

“THAT'S NOT A BANANA!!!”

 

 

 _All together now, let's sing_[Banana](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nQQvanCpC3Q)...  
And watch [proof](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BYBw_o_2nG0&list=RD02nQQvanCpC3Q) of how much minion's LOVE banana's.


End file.
